Who We Loved
by PhoenixxKnight221
Summary: Bloom loves Sky. Right? What if she was wrong in her love for Sky? What if she knew that her heart belonged to someone else? And what if that someone else was a magenta haired Specialist? One-shot.


Why? Why did he do it? He just had to go and ruin everything. Because that's what Riven does. He ruins people's futures.

The day was going so well… we had just finished making our plans for the days ahead. We would go to Eraklyon. I would be his queen. We would have an heir. Everything would be perfect.

But no. It didn't work out like that. Everything went wrong. Because of _him_. The one I thought that I never really cared about.

"There! All done!" I breathed as I laid my head on his chest. We were in the dorm lounge and everyone was either out with their respective guys or studying for final exams. Ms Faragonda and Ms Griselda made an exception for Sky so we could work on our 'royal future' as Sky put it, in peace.

"Mm-hmm." He replied. But then it felt as if I was doing something wrong. I felt I should be somewhere different. With someone else.

"Sky?" I asked him. He started running his fingers through my hair but something inside me told me that I should tell him to stop. So I just went with my instincts and moved my head just out of his reach. I heard him huff.

"Yes, Bloom?" He lifted his head up to peer down at me. "What is it, sweetie?"

"It's all going to be over in one week." I stated. He sighed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes it is, Bloom." I heard him take a deep breath and I waited for the declaration of love that was coming. "I'm going to miss you, sweetheart."

"Y-yeah. M-me too." I stuttered. Why the hell was I stuttering? I loved this guy. Right? _Wrong_, my heart was telling me. He picked up on my hesitation.

"Bloom? Are you OK? You seem a little out of it right now." I sighed and sat up.

"Yeah." I needed to get out of this room. Fast. "I… I need to go." I didn't wait for his reply; I gathered my bag and phone and scarpered.

Once I was out of our dorm, I took a deep breath. I felt my muscles relax and my heart beat slow down. "Right." I took a moment to collect myself and then tried to decide on where to go. "Since I just left Sky in the dorm, so… Palladium's classroom." I started to go towards the classroom corridor. I heard laughing coming from DuFour's classroom. I paused in front of the door, listening in to their conversation.

"They're going to do well together, Professor DuFour." I heard someone say. It was either Flora or Tecna.

"Yes, Tecna. If Sparx and Eraklyon join together, it will do great deeds for both of the kingdoms." My teacher replied. I sighed and leaned back on the wall, sliding myself to the ground. I put my head in my hands. _Everyone_ was talking about Sky and I and what it would be like when we left school and became king and queen.

Maybe it was the fame. Or maybe it was the thought of the duties that would fall on me, the minute I had a crown on my head. There was something in me that was doubting the fact that I loved Sky. But maybe I didn't. Maybe my heart belonged to someone else.

I heard stomping footsteps. I lifted my head to see Musa come storming up the corridor, with her fists clenched and a frown set deep on her face. "Musa? What's wrong?" I asked her. I pushed Sky and Sparx and Eraklyon to the back of my mind and focused on one of my best friends – the best friend who was obviously upset about something.

She didn't say anything. She just sat down with me and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the wall. Just then, I realized that something had gone wrong between her and Riven. She was always silently upset: just concealing her feelings and basking in her own anger when something came up with Riven. "What did he do, Musa?" I asked her softly, putting my hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Tears were on the verge of falling down her cheeks. It must have been pretty bad. Musa _never_ cried when it came to Riven and arguments. _Ever_.

She furiously wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "He… he said…" She was whispering. "He said he… doesn't love me!" She put her head on my shoulder and cried. "He said… he never did… and that I was just an experiment!" I gasped. Even if you were a… kind of a jerk, saying that you were just 'experimenting' with someone – to their face – is just plain cruel!

But I didn't want to blow up at Riven this time. Every other time, I had wanted to slice his head off but this time… this time, I felt kind of… happy? _What? _I disgusted myself. A jerk had just broken up with my best friend in the worst way possible and I was _happy_?

Then something entered my train of thoughts. Maybe… it I didn't want to kill him because… I loved him. Maybe I was happy that he and Musa broke up so that he could be mine. It was crazy, yes, but it seemed to make sense. One, I felt like I didn't love Sky (which now I think about it, I didn't), two, Riven had just broken up with Musa and I wanted to spare him, three, he was damn good looking and four, I had just convinced myself that I loved Riven.

"Musa… it's OK, sweetie." I rubbed her back while smiling fit to bust in my head.

"No it's not! I loved the guy! Bloom, I loved him! But he said he realized he loves someone else! What can I do?!" She stopped crying out loud, but tears were falling fast down her cheeks. My heart dropped at the 'loves someone else'.

"I know you loved him, Musa. But if he says stuff like that, then is he worth your love? Is it worth you knowing that the love you have for him won't ever be returned?" I said, trying not to show my hurt. She looked down and thought for a good two minutes. When she lifted her head again, her eyes were still teary but she was smiling, which was a good sign.

"You're right, Bloom." She said.

"Good girl." DuFour's door opened and Stella, Tecna and Flora came running out. "Girls? What is it?" I asked.

"Icy, Darcy and Stormy are trashing things in Gloomy Wood!" Stella informed us. Her words were high pitched and rushed.

Musa and I stood up, though Musa was a tad slower than me. "OK. Let's go grab Layla and get to Gloomy Woods!" I said in a serious tone.

"No need, Bloom." I turned to see Layla and the boys, including Riven, standing in front of us. I met Riven's eyes with my own and my heart skipped a beat.

"Great! Let's go get them!" We ran out into the courtyard.

"Let's go Enchantix!" We yelled. Once we transformed, we took off and flew towards the Woods, leaving the guys to run to keep up with us.

In Gloomy Wood, we saw the Trix just randomly zapping things with their magic. "Hey!" They turned to us, frowning.

"Bloom." Icy said with venom dripping in her voice. "Take this! Ice Attack!" A frozen disc came flying towards me and I panicked.

"Dragon Shield!" An orange orb surrounded me, melting Icy's attack. "Fire Ray! An orange dragon-shaped attack flew towards Icy from my fingertips.

"Ice Shard!" She yelled. She touched my Fire Ray and it froze, just before it got to her. When it was completely frozen, it just shattered. "Ha! Try and beat that!" With that, we were engaged in battle, as was everyone else.

About ten minutes later, when Icy's energy was obviously draining, I heard a shout. "Bloom! Watch out!" I turned but it was too late, one of Darcy and Stormy's convergence attacks was flying at me. "Bloom, no!"

_Riven _came running towards me and he put himself between me and the attack. It hit's him full on and he went flying backwards. I gasped. The Trix were smirking, everyone except Sky and Musa, who were frowning, was astonished.

I didn't know whether to go to Riven or continue to fight Icy. I looked to Icy but she was flying away with her sisters. So I did the one thing I _really_ wanted to do. I looked to the others girls and Specialists. "I'm sorry, guys." I said, specifically to Musa and Sky. I rushed to Riven's side. His eyes were closed and there was a gashing wound across his face. "Riven…" I whispered. I felt something squeeze my hand. I looked down to see Riven's fingers wrapped around my hand and I couldn't help but smile.

"I… I'm still with you, Bloom." I heard him say. I smiled again and he returned it. "Thank you."

"Can you sit up?" I asked him. I slid my arm under him and pulled him up. Everyone cheered… except for Sky and Musa.

Later that evening, I was with Sky outside Alfea, sitting on a bench.

"Bloom, can I ask you something?" He asked me.

"Wait. I just… before you saying anything… can I say something really quickly?" I countered.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

I leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear. "I don't love you anymore." I pulled away quickly and proceeded to walk the other way but he grabbed my wrist.

"What did you say?" He asked. I could see the anger and shock building up inside him.

"You heard me right. I don't love you."

"But why?" He asked. He was clearly upset. I looked down at the floor.

"Because… I love Riven." I said firmly. I walked away with my arms folded so he couldn't get hold of me again.

"But…"

"No, Sky." I said without turning away. That was the last I'd spoken to him in junior year.


End file.
